Alteration
by TavernLuv
Summary: A glimpse of the past overtakes Arthur's present personality and only a few seem to take notice of the change in behavior. Will it be too late to be saved? rated T for now.
1. Exhange of Love

Warning: Cursing, Fail grammar, Self loving, America is being smart for once, Swearing, Possibly insulting material, More fail, Abuse of mirror's innocence, Use of wooden tables as a substitute for glass tables and Fail reference.

I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers

- Line break -

A familiar figure stared solemnly at the old fragile mirror; He slowly lifted his hands towards his still youthful face, taking a full feel of the obvious epidermis.

He saw in the odd reflection what people and nations alike would call Arthur Kirkland, Britain, Britannia, Angleterre, England, United Kingdom or on certain occasions "Iggy"

All of this is just names of his mundane existence.

He had failed to notice how his own hands have involuntarily moved towards the fragile mirror. The nation let out a shudder as he felt an icy jolt pass through him as he lightly touched the material beneath his fingertips.

Or it could simply be his imagination.

"_How are you, love?_"

Yes, it had to be his imagination again and not even the fae would be able to help him now.

With a gulp, he looks up and his emerald eyes widen in shock. In front of him was truly his reflection but not exactly what he had expected. It was _Him_, the supposed buried shadow of his past. The Pirate from beyond the mirror mimics his position; gloved palms resting on the cold glass, a sly smirk gracing his expression and to top it off, a glimmering emerald with undeniable ferocity leering with much confidence. The gentleman could even feel the intensity of the stare through the patched eye. He shuts his eyes tightly, repeating a mantra that he knows could only salvage his sanity for a minute.

"_Look what you've become, nothing but an empty shell." _

The Pirate took a step back before adjusting his tri-cornered hat; his smirk never fading from his features.

"_You shouldn't have left me for death especially when we're on the pinnacle of our time._"

Arthur finally manages to step away from the mirror while quickly covering his ears in an attempt to block his dimmed imagination. The nation could simply deny the existence of this entity, for he knows that this part of him had already perished. Arthur slowly nods while keeping his hands busy covering his ears; Yes, yes, yes … all in his head and he should really get some rest soon with the world meeting tomorrow.

The Pirate let out a long sigh before letting out a loud laugh; his only eye not leaving the gentleman on the other side of the mirror.

"_Do not fret; I have forgiven you for your wretched treason. After all we only need each other-_"

"Shut the fuck up!" The Gentleman instantly cried as he started shaking slightly "There is no bloody 'WE' here, only myself!"

The Alter persona paused and stared at the shaking Gentleman in front of him. This was just the start and yet it's beyond easy how he penetrated hi so deeply already. He mentally shrugged before returning to the Gentleman; licking his lips before smiling.

"_You sound so unsure, confused and well… disbelieving._"

Arthur continued to shut his eyes, cup his ears and grit his teeth.

But his Alter persona continued to smile utterly sweetly beyond one's understanding of sweet as he pierce the logic of science.

"N-NO—"

The nation let out a short gasp as he felt ice cold arms slowly surround around him. He opens his eyes and could not break his gaze as his now dimmed Alter Ego completely hugged his shaking form, letting his head rest on his chest; Arthur could feel the familiar soft cravat on his cheek.

Suddenly a gloved hand slowly started playing around his sandy blond locks as if to pet him in comfort.

"_Shush, it's alright Arthur. Do not be afraid of yourself. _"

To be honest, Arthur did not want anything more than to shove that _shadow_ away from him, break the annoying mirror and clean it afterwards. The nation attempts to struggle with little or almost no change in the situation; as if something was making him not struggle at this point in the current predicament.

"_Struggling isn't going to do any good love. It would be best if you let me take some of the stress._"

The pirate cooed before brushing his lips on the gentleman's own.

- Line break -

"And that's how we save the world from Global warming!" The American pump his fists up in excitement of his Awesome plan. "So who's with me?"

"That's impossible America." Ludwig simply resisted to facepalm at the suggestion.

"And it would cause so much money aru…" A few sighs and frustrated grumbling was heard in the background; but America hardly cares.

But something felt absolutely missing at the moment in Alfred's opinion. He started staring at the nations one by one. 'Time for a check list!' He thought as he pulled a small and surprisingly unnoticeable notepad from his left pocket. It was so routinely that he had managed to keep a checklist if something would ever went missing.

1.) Well, most of them (totally not important to be mentioned) we're being unawesome and rejecting or not even listening to his divine suggestion, **CHECK**.

2.) Japan agreeing automatically, **CHECK**.

3.) Russia, being a creepy commie petting his water pipe while in public, **CHECK**.

4.) Greece is asleep, **CHECK**.

5.) Italy asking for a Lunch (PASTA) break, **CHECK**.

6.) Ca-Cana—Canana—whatever is not present, **CHECK**.

7.) A suddenly appearing TOTALLY UNAWESOME relative of Germany, **CHECK**.

8.) #7 is challenging the Awesome, **CHECK**.

9.) Perversion mode France, **CHECK**.

10.) Full shout out match between the Awesome and England.

'So that's what missing!' Alfred always knew making a list would make things easier, and to think some of the nations underestimate his intelligence, HA.

America quickly turns his sight to England's sit in order to proceed with his list, nothing could stop this proper procedure of a world meeting; He was too awesome to let anything stop the routine anyway.

But what he saw was too surprising.

England had a wicked smirk on his face and his usually beautiful emerald eyes look completely dark, dangerous and sadistic that could actually match with Russia's pair of purple orbs. Alfred could not do anything but look away in sheer internal horror. "W-What the fuck…" technically no one could hear him swear.

It was like England was replaced with something else entirely. This was not the Arthur he grew up with … so where was Arthur?

America just stared at the wooden table, speechless at the moment.

And this development only made the Alter persona smirk wider.


	2. Disbelief in Team Work

Warning: Cursing, Fail grammar, Self loving, Kiku being Kiku, Swearing, Possibly insulting material, frustrated!Alfred, Annoyed!France, A bit of OOCness, More fail, No approved pirate language, Fail reference.

I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers

-LINE BREAK-

As always the World meeting ended with no improvement to the current state of the world. The other nations was just simply pleased the horrible and routinely meeting was finally adjourned and they could go home, eat, rest, play and return to the land of paperwork known as their work desk. But America was the only exception to this endless pattern for today.

The said nation glared at the personification of the United Kingdom, who was INNOCENTLY collecting what seems to be paperwork in preparation of leaving the room.

The American needed to be sure.

Alfred required someone close to England just to make sure he was not hallucinating or anything. Not that the Awesome Hero was scared or anything, NOPE he just needed information like how proper heroes do it; with style of course. The American finally saw his 'targets' and quickly grabbed and dragged them to the back to the now empty meeting room.

To the dismay of both Francis and Kiku.

"America-san… is there anything you need with us?" The Asian tried his best to polite even after getting dragged against his will.

"_Amérique_, this better be important. I have a strict schedule of showing _L'Amour _to the worl-" The Frenchman's next words were muffled as Alfred covered his mouth with one hand.

"Did any of you notice something different about Iggy?" The American quickly stated before letting go of his hold on the Frenchman's mouth.

The two nations stared at America for a moment before giving a short glance with one another; although Francis was obvious annoyed from the earlier maneuver Alfred did to him.

"America-san, we don't understand… what do you exactly mean?"

Alfred let out a frustrated sigh before adjusting Texas. This was going to be a lot harder to explain; but he would give his 100% for being such an awesome Hero. Perhaps being blunt was the only way to go.

"Like the way he looks!"

With that last statement, Francis could not help but laugh boisterously. "Mon ami, shouldn't you already get used to Angleterre wear such out of fashion clothing? Or perhaps that is what's new in your version of style." Kiku on the other hand just stayed quiet rather than fling more insults; and this matter would be done faster.

"That's not it Francis! Don't you guys get it? It's like Arthur was watching our every move w-with -with some sort of scary look on his FACE!" The American continued to ramble with matching gestures about how England was not being Arthur. The Japanese man simply placed a comforting hand on the American's shoulder in an attempt to halt the never ending rambling.

"Perhaps, he was had a lot on his mind and you might have mistaken his expression?" France simply nodded in agreement, and basically hoping he could escape and continue touching—molesting - DO WORK.

"NO, I'm not joking! Look, just keep an eye on him; you'll see."

Once again, to the dismay of the two nations, no one could say no to America when he's this determined.

-LINE BREAK-

Arthur felt like he was on a soft and fluffy cloud; floating aimlessly, but in an unbelievable feeling of tranquility. It was truly impossible to be in this state of mind, for what Arthur believes. With endless stress, the global economic crisis, deadlines, civil wars, plagues, natural disasters, the environment slowly disintegrating from its normal course and the list goes on and on.

But why did he feel like he could not fall into slumber in this heaven of peace?

The Gentleman slowly started to ponder with the question in his mind.

What occurred to him first was the main fact he could not see anything except the color perception of white, second would be he could not move but not bound to anything; he could not feel any chain, rope or any binding material, he just plainly felt too heavy to move. Lastly the former magnificent feeling of tranquility suddenly morphed into something invasive and manipulative and was only making an illusion of harmonious peace.

"This is definitely a bloody nightmare…" The Briton simply muttered before struggling; trying to trigger his body awake and free from this dimension of lies.

The Nation blinked a few times before he found himself in a familiar Galleon; no longer floating in a peaceful calm. Hesitantly Arthur took hold of the wooden helm in front of him as he closed his eyes.

He strangely felt that he belonged here.

How Arthur quickly regretted stating those words as he once again opens his eyes and stumbles in shock. The once formerly blue waters of the ocean were slowly turning into a familiar shade of red and the sea salt scent had morphed into a disgusting smell of blood.

Feeling something warm and wet quickly stole his attention to the now vast crimson sea to actually realize the Galleon was sinking. All so suddenly he couldn't move a single inch except breath as he was slowly swallowed by the once beautiful ocean.

The sensation of drowning slowly seeped in and he could not do anything but die.

"_You shouldn't have left me to rot in this hell hole._"

Arthur quickly sat up from his bed; covered in sweat, shaking slightly and breathing hard. The Nation had to admit, his nightmares were getting creative; from ominous evil reincarnations to a full feeling of death. Then he remembered about the world meeting.

"Oh fuck-"

"_Don't worry to your knickers, nothing too important happened anyway_"

The Briton could feel his blood run cold. He did not turn towards the voice in fear of his own assumptions and simply dived in his pillows to block off the sound.

"_Ahh… It must have slipped my mind; you are still in the 'denying my existence' phase. Cute. _"

Arthur would have seriously bitten off the remark if it wasn't the main fact that this was all too fucking weird and frightening.

The Pirate took only a few strides before he was standing in front of the lump that was Arthur. He let out a dark chuckle before taking his sit on the edge of the bed. The nation realized something and quickly sat up once again; his green eyes obviously none too happy even if he was close to this entity that was really creeping him out and made him a little flustered.

"What are you blabbering about? The World meeting is-"

"_The World meeting ended a few hours ago. I assure you, there is nothing but gibberish that happened there… Blushing, that's another plus point in being cute again._"

"I'm NOT and you're fucking lying." With that as the last statement, Arthur slowly went to the opposite edge of the bed to get up.

Smiling innocently and without much thought, the Alter persona simply pulls the nation back. In reaction to the stimulus of being pulled and with a little slap of gravity, The Gentleman was reeled back and now being hugged from behind again by his 'hallucination'. He quickly scowled in order to at least mask his embarrassment and how close they were again.

Of course, Arthur struggled against the hold.

"_I wonder why you're bloody struggling when I'm being so careful with you._" The Briton could feel the warm breath on his neck as the 'Hallucination' spoke in a soft tone; but he could not help but shudder.

"What do you think? I'm talking to something completely unrealistic and impossible!" The Nation started thrashing; not really caring if he knocked the lamp that was innocently standing on the side table. Arthur could feel the other grin on his skin; as if it was a sign of foreboding.

"_Don't worry love, everything will come to place soon._"


End file.
